Clandestins
by Elberane
Summary: Un amour caché, une nuit, et l'éternité... OSSongfic !SLASH!


**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi…tout est à JKR, je ne gagne pas de sous, seulement le joie d'extérioriser mon imagination débordante !

**Avertissement :** Slash. SLASH ! Alors homophobes et autres personnes ayant un problème d'ouverture d'esprit, cliquez sur la petite flèche « retour» ! Ca rendra tt le monde content ; les autres j'espère que vous aimez Sirius et Remus autant que moi !  
**  
Rating :** R, je crois que j'y suis destinée !

**Genre :** One-Shot, Song-fic… ! Ma première ! Sur la chanson Clandestins de Saez

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_  
Poudlard, mars 1976, 22h37_**

Dans la chambre sans bruit  
La nuit nous faisons route

- Remus, attends ! Tu vas trop vit…..

Une main chaude se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase, pourtant lancée très vite, dans un chuchotement sourd.  
Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Sentant, les pierres froides rentrer dans ses reins, il posa sa main sur celle qui couvrait ses lèvres et l'écarta d'un geste colérique.

- Tu m'énerves, attends un peu de…

Une fois de plus, il fut coupé, mais cette fois-ci, se furent des lèvres douces et sèches qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il retint sa respiration.  
Toute sa colère s'était envolée dans la douceur de cette bouche. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement et glissa ses mains dans les mèches blondes, pour attirer un peu plus sa tête vers la sienne.

Alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, il sentit toute chaleur le quitter, lorsque Remus s'éloigna, laissant un grand froid envahir tout son corps. Il ressentit à nouveau tout l'inconfort de sa position et se cambra, pour soulager les os de son dos, meurtris par le mur humide.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur son regard. Ses yeux le fascinaient toujours autant. Les iris , couleur de miel, pétillaient de malice et une lueur plus sombre, leur donnait toute leur profondeur ; le désir qu'il ressentait pouvait se retranscrire, sur chaque partie de son corps, mais nulle part aussi bien que dans ses yeux.  
Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Remus fut le plus rapide et lui déposant un léger baiser dans le coup, lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs en chuchotant.

- Dépêche toi Sirius, tu sais que personne ne doit nous voir

- Tu es vraiment fou Rem, répliqua le brun, le suivant cependant d'un pas rapide, sentant ses reins picoter de cette sensation familière.  
Il accéléra le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le corps chaud de Remus, et l'enlaçant, il poursuivit sa route.

_Amoureux solitaires  
Sans regarder derrière.  
Nous fuyons tous les deux,  
Tu me dis qu'on est fou,  
Alliés, là dans l'ombre,  
Tu éclaires._

  
La salle sur demande, sortie de l'imagination de Sirius était un véritable appel à la luxure. L'atmosphère était lourde, les lumières tamises, les vapeurs des bougies entêtantes. Remus se sentait partir à peine un pied posé sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol.

Sirius le retint, chancelant, dans ses bras fort, et profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour reprendre l'avantage. IL le plaqua contre une tenture moelleuse, et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant… Le blond gémis doucement et inclina la tête, pour laisser aux lèvres minces et humide, le loisir d'aller dévorer, la peau douce et fine de son cou.  
Alors qu'un chemise blanche tombait sur le sol, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, un gémissement rauque déchira l'air de la nuit et , dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, Sirius entraîna le corps mince qui s'abandonnait à ses bras sur le grand lit, recouvert de draps fluides et noirs.

Un instant, il s'arrêta et contempla, tout habillé encore, ce trésor, qui lui était offert. Remus, les yeux mi-clos, cachés par ces longs cils, le regardait de cette façon qu'il n'avait que dans l'amour, les doigts crispés sur les draps, la tête légèrement tendue en arrière, les hanches cambrés, invitant Sirius à faire à son pantalon beige, le même sort qu'à sa chemise.

Le regard noir, assombri par le désir et l'envie, les joues rouges de la chaleur et de plaisir, des mèches noires négligemment tombées devant son visage, Sirius était quant à lui, l'image même du démon s'apprêtant à dévorer l'ange blond…  
IL se mordit la lèvre et descendît sa bouche sur le torse pâle en geignant…

- Bon Dieu ! Remus, tu va me faire rôtir en enfer…

_Dans les draps de satin  
Noires étaient nos nuits blanches.  
Toi tu m'ouvrais la voie,  
Moi je cambrais les hanches.  
Au brûlant de la peau,  
Au puissant des parfums  
De la sueur de l'autre._

La chaleur devenait plus qu'étouffante, et derrière les lourds rideaux qui entouraient le lit, on entendait plus que gémissement étouffés et cris rauques.

Remus, colla désespérément sa peu nue à celle de son amant et essaya de contrôler le tremblement convulsif qui le prit lorsque sa jouissance le fit éclater.

Haletant, il vit un Sirius, à la bouche rougie, se lécher d'un air narquois ses lèvres gonflés en remontant vers son visage. Remus, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux et sa bouche, ressentit son corps se faire exigeant. Il gémit encore en se collant contre le brun.  
Celui-ci étouffa un rire en le serrant contre lui.

- Que t'arrives-t-il donc Moony ? Nous sommes là, tous les deux à discuter tranquillement et tu te perds dans…

- Je t'aime, Black.

Sirius, arrêta sa moquerie et le regarda les lèvres entrouvertes. Il laissa le message faire son chemin et le cœur palpitant, se mit à balbutier.

- Tu ne m'a ja…jamais…dit que…enfin ça…

- Je te le dis aujourd'hui… Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime…

Sirius arrêta ses chuchotements en capturant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Dans l'atmosphère brûlante de la pièce, il descendit dans le coup du blond, et lécha goulûment son lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer…

- Je t'aime aussi, Remus…Mais tu as fait une grave erreur en me disant ca, dans cette position.

Comme pour le défier, le blond attrapa du bout de la langue , une goutte de sueur qui perlait au coin des lèvres de Sirius.

Celui-ci poussa un grognement, et se jeta sur lui…

_Comme deux sans abri  
Au milieu de l'orage.  
Sous les coups, sous la pluie  
Nous joignons nos visages.  
Au-delà des réels  
Mon amour avec toi,  
Allez viens on s'arrache,  
Allez viens on se crashe…!  
_

Respirant avec difficulté, Sirius donna un dernier coup de rein, et s'écroula sur Remus , qui cambré à l'extrême, s'accrochait désespérément aux draps.  
Il laissèrent, les dernières ondes de plaisir les submerger.  
En écoutant leurs cœurs affolés battre à l'unisson, il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, refusant des séparer leurs corps.

_Evadés…Clandestins…  
Allez viens...  
Allez envoie le corps, au défi de l'hardcore  
Allez envoie tes rêves, allez envoie tes lunes,  
Allez crame mon âme que nous brûle passion,  
Que nous mène l'union aux hallucinations,  
Que la peur dans tes yeux fasse monter l'acide jusqu'au bord  
De tes lèvres aussi noires que la nuit qui nous emmène  
Au large sur des terres sacrées où l'on aime à saigner,  
Où l'on aime à s'aimer.  
Que l'on meure maintenant dans ce lit, fugitifs,  
Accrochés à nous-mêmes, perdus sur le récif;  
Que s'arrête le temps!  
Que continue l'instant!  
Et que s'ouvre l'abysse devant toi mon amour  
Allez délivre-moi du plaisir qui nous ronge  
Allez libère-toi au violent de nos songes  
Allez transe avec moi sans jamais t'arrêter.  
Toute nue sous l'orage, je veux te voir pleurer  
Hors de moi!  
_  
Quelques minutes plus tard qui leur semblèrent des heures, Sirius se retira doucement, laissant dans leurs cœurs cette impression de plénitude, se transformer en manque…  
Remus se glissa entre les bras forts du brun qui remonta les draps sur leurs hanches, toujours étroitement serrées…  
Croisant leurs regards, redevenus douceur et amour, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, comme pour graver cet instant.

Alors qu'il commençaient à s'endormir, Sirius marmonna.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi depuis presque trois mois, nous nous retrouvons chaque soir ici…Pour nous ignorer la journée ?

Remus laissant la douleur l'envahir, se retourna pour faire face à son amant…  
- Personne ne doit savoir…  
Le rassurant d'un baiser, Sirius le laissa dormir, et le serrant contre lui, garda les yeux ouverts un long moment…  
Puis murmura…

- Je ferai tout, tout, pour que notre amour clandestin, puisse s'évader…

_  
S'évader,  
Clandestins  
Dérapés…  
_

**  
Square Grimmauld, mars 1996, 23h02**

Harry referma soigneusement le petit livre de cuir relié de fil d'or, sur l'image des deux corps enlacés…Les joues toujours rougies de ce qu'il venait de voir, il reposa le carnet dans la malle de son parrain…  
Puis, il se leva, et les mains enfoncés dans les poches, il monta son regard sur l'étoile du chien…  
- Sirius, j'ai fait ce que tu m'a dis…J'ai laissé votre amour s' évader

Et avec un dernier sourire, les yeux brillants, il sortit de la chambre, en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Vos impressions ?  
Gsper que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Une petite review pr me dire… ?__

Merci ! Bisous à tous ! Kameya…


End file.
